


Thunder And Lightning

by Daisyith



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Max is scared, Seeks comfort from his parents, thunder storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: A thunder storm late at night wakes Max and leaves him scared. He goes to his parent's room, seeking comfort from them





	Thunder And Lightning

Max’s body flinched, curling further in on himself as the flash of lightning illuminated the empty hotel room, casting elongated darkened shadows across the walls. He hated storms. Always had, always will. When he was a child, he would climb into his parent’s bed, reveling in the warmth of their bodies as their quiet voices would lull his tired body into a sleep. But now, at eighteen, he knew he was too old. He brought the duvet over his head, trying to block out the light but even through the thick material, it reached his eyes. The clap of thunder sounded too loud to his ears, growing in volume as though it was travelling nearer. It was as though someone was standing outside his hotel room repeatedly hitting a drum. But it was coupled with bolts of lightning and the heavy pattering of rain from outside. He groaned, it was stupid being this scared of a storm, he was a Formula 1 driver after all. But he couldn’t help the panic and fear that filled his body with every flash and every clap. He couldn’t stay here, not by himself. He rose, pulling the duvet tightly around his shaking body before slipping out of his room and down the corridor. When he reached room 35, two doors from his own, he knocked against the slab of wood, hoping that his parents would wake.

\------

A knock against the door pulled Dan from his sleep. It was the middle of the night, who would be knocking at such a time? He ran his fingers through his messy hair as he considered whether to get up or not. He heard the knocking again, this time more frantic. With a groan, Dan tried to stand up and get out of bed. But he felt the grip around his waist tighten and a mumbled protest from the sleeping figure next to him. Dan smiled fondly at Sebastian before pushing away his rough fingers and slipping out from beneath the covers. He stumbled to the door, his sleep muddled brain making it difficult to remain upright. He opened the door, revealing red-rimmed, blue eyes protruding from a bundle of material.

“Max?” Dan asked as the brunette slipped into the room, pushing the door shut behind him.

At the name of his son, Seb had sat upright, his hands rubbing at his eyes as he tried to blink through the sleepy haze, “What’s wrong? What’s happened?” He asked, worry lacing his sleep thickened voice, accent more prominent. 

Max opened his mouth to explain the situation but before he could speak, another clap of thunder echoed around the room before it was suddenly cast in bright light. His body started trembling beneath the layers of duvet and a surprised squeak left his mouth. It was at this point that Dan realised why his son had come to their hotel room in the middle of the night. He remembered the late night cuddles whenever a storm occurred, how Max had always been unable to sleep in an empty bed with thunder and lightening outside. It had been years since it had last happened and Dan had wondered whether Max’s fear had finally left him. Clearly not.

He stepped forwards, wrapping his arms around his son’s small frame, holding him close in a warm embrace. He stroked Max’s hair, running his fingers through the soft brown locks as Max buried his face against Dan’s neck, letting terrified tears fall from his eyes. After a moment, Dan guided Max to the double bed, climbing into the duvet before lifting it up and patting the bed beside him. 

Max dropped the duvet from his around his shoulders before quickly slipping beneath the one on the bed. He curled against his Dad, finding comfort in the familiar sweet scent of his aftershave and the gentle movement as Sebastian’s hand moved against Max’s arm,

“It’s alright Maxy…” Seb murmured into the quiet of the room.

“I shouldn’t be scared of a storm!” Max exclaimed between sobs.

“Well I shouldn’t be scared of heights but I can’t stand them.” Seb offered as he tried to comfort his child.

“But we’re racing drivers!” Max laughed through the tears.

“And that doesn’t mean we can’t scared of things Maxy.” Dan said softly, smiling at his son.

After a moment, when Max’s tears had quietened, he turned to the Australian, “What are you scared of Dad?” He had known about Sebastian’s fear of heights, how they always stayed on ground floors of hotels and sat in the middle aisle of planes. But Dan had always seemed so fearless, never worrying about the little things.

Dan glanced at Sebastian, “I’m scared that your father will wake up one morning and realise he doesn’t love me anymore…” He whispered quietly.

Sebastian’s eyes softened as he pressed a gentle kiss to Dan’s cheek, “Never going to happen.” He turned back to Max, “See, we’re all scared of silly things but that’s alright.” 

Max nodded, “Thank you.” 

“Now try and get some sleep Maxy otherwise you’ll be tired tomorrow.” A mumbled response slipped from Max’s mouth, muffled by the duvet he had wrapped around his body as he closed his eyes, “Love you Max.” Dan said softly. 

After a few moments of silence, Seb spoke. “Are you really scared I’ll leave you?” Sebastian asked curiously once the sound of soft snores escaped Max’s parted lips.

“Every day.” Dan answered honestly, he had never vocalised his fear before but it was always there, at the back of his mind. He knew Seb could have his pick of anyone, any pretty woman or handsome man but somehow he had always stayed with the same curly haired Australian.

“Do you know why that’s never going to happen?” Seb asked, his long fingers curling around the cool metal against Dan’s neck, holding the ring and watching as the flash of lightning reflected off the shiny surface. He longed to wear the silver proudly upon his finger but he knew that wasn’t an option, that it would impact his grip on the wheel so they had settled with matching chains to display their symbol of love. “Because it’s you and me forever baby.” He placed a kiss to Dan’s lips, “It’s you, me and Max.” His other hand gently threaded through Max’s hair, brushing away the few strands that fallen in front of his eyes.

Dan pressed his hand against his mouth, covering a yawn before he closed his eyes, “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He whispered sleepily, an unconscious slumber pulling at his body, a content smile across his mouth as he slept peacefully with his family surrounding him. He knew he was just being silly, what he had was perfect.


End file.
